1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame assembly, more particularly to a foldable frame assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable frame assembly for a bicycle includes first and second frame members with proximate end portions, a coupler plate interposed between and pivotally connected to the proximate end portions of the first and second frame members to permit relative movement between the first and second frame members from a folded position to an unfolded position, and a fastening device for fastening together the first and second frame members to prevent relative movement therebetween at the unfolded position. The fastening device includes a spring-loaded locking bolt with a first end portion connected to the coupler plate, an operating lever connected pivotally to a second end portion of the locking bolt, and a socket member provided on the locking bolt and biased away from the coupler plate. The socket member is associated with the operating lever via a cam mechanism such that the operating lever is operable from a releasing position to a locking position so as to push the socket member toward the coupler plate against the biasing action to engage locking protrusions on the proximate end portions of the first and second frame members and retain the frame members at the unfolded position.
Some of the disadvantages that result from the use of the conventional foldable frame assembly are as follows:
(i) Because the locking bolt project outwardly from one side of the frame members, the fastening device can easily get caught by the garment of the user, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. PA1 (ii) The socket member will eventually disengage from the locking protrusions at the proximate end portions of the frame members due to fatigue of the spring that is loaded on the locking bolt, thereby untimely disposing the operating lever in the releasing position. PA1 (iii) Vibration of the frame members during riding on an uneven is severe and generates noise sound.